Fever
by CFierce116
Summary: (Follows "Underneath It All" & "Broken") Dean returns from filming his movie and spends the night celebrating his birthday in unforgettable fashion. ONE SHOT. (Dean Ambrose/OC)


_**A/N: December marks an entire year since I've made my return to writing, one of the best choices I have made in a loooonnnggg tiiiimmmeee. As a thank you to those that have been with me from the beginning to those that have currently discovered my stories, I present the following one shot. If you haven't read "Underneath It All" or "Broken", you may want to do that prior to reading this story. Warning: Ovaries will explode. Enjoy. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody except my OCs. **_

* * *

><p>"I wanna go home."<p>

"Stop being an anti social brat."

"Says the man who constantly glares at people in the ring and barely speaks."

"Remind me to kick your ass when we get out the car."

"Pfft! I'll like to see you try."

"I'm going to kick both of your asses if you two don't stop bickering every five seconds."

Dean parted his lips to reply before promptly closing them when Alyssa turned around and stared at him daringly. Her eyes glanced over to Roman as well, smirking when he avoided her gaze. When neither man spoke, she turned around in her seat happily.

"Anyway, Dean cheer the fuck up. It's your birthday," Alyssa added.

"I just don't know why I have to be forced to be bothered with people on my birthday."

"Damn we are your friends you know," Roman commented as he switched lanes, his left hand perched on the steering wheel while his right hand held Alyssa's.

"Yet you all are forcing me to come out. What kind of friends are you two? Hell, what's wrong just hanging out at home?"

"You act as if we're taking you to see some clowns or some shit." Roman laughed as Dean tossed a glare in his direction at the mention of clowns. "There is nothing wrong with going out to dinner for your birthday."

"Anyway this was Alex's idea. We are just making sure you actually show up sober and on time."

Dean huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, turning to stare at the passing scenery through the back passenger window. He would've been perfectly content simply staying at home with his friends and celebrating another year of his life in that way. But Alexandria pleaded with him to allow her to put together a small birthday dinner at a local restaurant in Tampa. And Dean definitely couldn't say no to his girlfriend.

So much had changed since the day Alexandria and Dean reconciled. Their relationship, much to Dean's surprise and relief, was still going strong. He never thought he would find a woman that would be able to keep his interest for so long yet Alexandria did. He thoroughly enjoyed spending his free time with her whether it was going out on different dates or simply laying in each others beds ravaging one another's bodies. Alexandria's calm and soothing demeanor was the perfect complement to his erratic behavior and he still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that she was with him. She actually chose him despite some people telling her she could do better. She could have any other man she wanted but she only desired him just like he only had eyes for her.

Realizing that no other woman could replace his doll face, Dean slowed down on the amount of partying he did. Instead of going out every single night after every single show, he would instead head back to the hotel and watch a movie or talked to Alexandria on Skype, if she wasn't accompanying him. And the few times he did go out, he turned down every single woman that approached him, gladly declaring he was taken and not interested. His feelings for Alexandria ran deep and he wasn't trying to fuck up one of the best things that ever happened in his life.

Dean turned his attention from the window and focused on the couple riding in the front of the truck. He watched as Alyssa reached over the middle console and placed a kiss on Roman's forehead, making the larger man blush. Dean chuckled quietly at the scene. Once upon a time he would've made fun of Roman for becoming whipped. But now he knew he had no right to talk because he was the exact same way with Alexandria, despite his best efforts to hide it. Dean shook his head with a smirk. He turned into a fuckin sap without realizing it but he was enjoying every minute of it.

He glanced at his cell phone in his hands, frowning when he noticed he didn't have any missed calls or texts from Alexandria. Ever since he returned from Toronto the night before from filming a new WWE studio produced movie he was starring in, he had seen the Georgia native a total of five hours. After cooking him a quick birthday breakfast while she avoided every sexual advance he made towards her, she left his apartment promising to see him later on at dinner. Since then, Dean hadn't heard from her and he was starting to get worried and suspicious.

"Have either of you heard from Alex?" Dean asked, breaking the silence in the vehicle.

Alyssa shook her head and turned back around to face Dean. "Not since this morning. She told me she had a few things to handle at work but she would join us later."

"She better not skip out on the dinner that she insisted I have," Dean mumbled begrudgingly.

"Relax she'll be here," Roman assured him as he turned into a parking lot.

"And Alex went above and beyond to plan this outing. So you're going to act as if you want to be here and not give her any problems. Or else I'm gonna kick your ass. Got it pumpkin?" Alyssa warned with a wide smile.

Dean rolled his eyes as Roman laughed at his wife, the trio exiting the truck. Alyssa's eyes wandered around the parking lot before settling on Seth, Jimmy, and Naomi standing near the restaurant they were having dinner at. "Hey y'all!" she called out, grabbing their attention as she lead the two men towards them.

Seth's conversation with Jimmy and Naomi came to a halt and he turned to face his friends. He gave Alyssa a quick hug and bumped his fist with Roman before his eyes landed on Dean, a smirk creeping onto his lips at the sight of the scowling man. "Well don't you look jubilant?" he greeted with a laugh earning him a middle finger from Dean. "Happy birthday old man. Few more years before you lose the remaining strands of hair on your head."

"You're just begging for an ass kicking today Rollins. I'll be more than glad to grant your-"

Dean trailed off when Alyssa cleared her throat loudly and glared at him out the corner of her eye. He inhaled and grumbled underneath his breath.

"Excuse Dean. He's being a pain in the ass today," Roman said while he reached for Alyssa's hand. He lead the group inside the restaurant and stood in front of the hostess station.

"But he's going to pull his head out of his ass and have a great time. Aren't you Birthday Boy?"

"Yes," Dean sighed.

The group laughed at the interaction between Alyssa and Dean as a young blonde hostess appeared from behind the floor length plum colored curtain that separated the foyer from the restaurant.

"Welcome to Fever Mr. Ambrose. I hope you and your party found it without any trouble."

Dean raised his eyebrow, wondering how the hostess knew his name. He turned to face Roman and Alyssa, who both shrugged their shoulders as an indication they didn't know. Dean turned back to face the blonde and nodded his head.

"Yeah it was pretty easy to find. Thanks."

"Glad to hear that. Now you all can follow me, I'll show you to your table."

The hostess pushed back the curtain, leading the way towards their table. Once Dean stepped inside the restaurant, his eyes bulged in shock. Although the lighting was dim and intimate, Dean could clearly see the different women sashaying around in skimpy outfits that left little to the imagination. A few winked at him when they passed while others tended to other guests whether it was serving them a drink or holding a conversation with them while they sat on their laps.

"Where the hell Alex got us?" Jimmy asked, trying his best not to stare at any woman, fearing that Naomi would slap him silly. "She brought us to a strip joint?"

The hostess giggled softly and shook her head as she stopped at a large circular booth that sat in the center of the room in front of a large stage. "Fever is definitely not a strip club I can assure you. It's simply a place where our guests come to be free of their inhibitions and simply have a good time while not being judged." She pointed to the table and smiled warmly at Dean. "Here's your table Mr. Ambrose."

Dean cleared his throat nervously and tugged on the collar of his greyish blue button up shirt he was wearing. Clearly this wasn't the right place or Alexandria had made a mistake when she selected the restaurant because there was no way in hell she would pick a place that had barely clothed women serving her boyfriend.

"Look, there has to be a mistake. I'm sure my girlfriend wasn't aware what kind of place this was when she made the reservation," Dean stumbled over his words as he spoke. His conscience worked diligently to keep his eyes on the hostess, one of the few women who were dressed conservatively, instead of letting them wander around the restaurant.

"Actually Mr. Ambrose, Ms. Stewart was well aware of the type of establishment this was and even told me that she was sure you would enjoy it. Don't worry none of the girls here bite. Unless you're into that type of thing," she said with a soft laugh. "Your server will be with you shortly. Enjoy your visit."

The hostess turned on her heel and scurried away. Dean whirled around to face Alyssa, panic spreading across his face. "What the fuck? Did Alex tell you anything about this place?"

"Not a thing. All she said was it was new and had good food. She claims she read a few reviews about the place online too," she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Dean mindlessly nodded at Alyssa's words. Confusion radiated from his gaze as he watched her plop down into the booth next to Roman finally noticing the rest of his friends were sitting as well. "What the hell are you all doing?"

"Ordering food. I'm fuckin starving," Roman said with a duh expression on his face.

"And I'm getting a drink. Looks like you could use one too." Seth signaled for a server with his hand.

"So we're actually going to stay here?!"

"I mean why wouldn't we? You heard the hostess. Alex knew exactly what type of place this was when she booked the reservation. So why should we leave? At least let's wait until she shows up to figure out what's going on."

"And anyway, I'm enjoying myself already," Seth added as his eyes studied the rear end of a red head walking past him, nodding his head in approval.

Dean shook his head as he reluctantly sat down next to Roman. He groaned as the server placed a shot of bourbon in front of him a few minutes later, the other guys slapping him heartily on the back and urging him on.

* * *

><p>Five shots of bourbon later, Alexandria still hadn't appeared. At first Dean hadn't paid the detail any attention since he was too busy simply being entertained by the different performances occurring on the stage. But now as he watched the other couples acting lovey dovey towards one another while Seth tried to charm his way into the panties of the red head he eyed earlier, Dean was growing impatient awaiting his girlfriend's arrival, the awkwardness of being the odd man out engulfing his psyche.<p>

"Where are you going?" Alyssa diverted her gaze from Roman and turned to face Dean, raising her eyebrow as she watched him slightly stumble when he stood to his feet.

"I'm going to call Alex. She should've been here by now. I'm worried." Dean's words slightly slurred as he spoke, indicating that he was starting to feel the effects of the liquor his friends forced him to drink.

Dean patted his jean pocket looking for his cell phone. He slowly started to walk towards the bathroom when somebody tapped the microphone. "Fever guests it seems like we have somebody in here tonight that's celebrating their birthday. Please join me in welcoming Dean onto the stage!"

Dean's head snapped up at the sound of his name, turning quickly to face Alyssa and Roman. "What the hell did you two do?!" he accused, pointing in their direction.

Roman shrugged his shoulders. "We didn't do shit. Maybe Alex told them it was your birthday."

"So why the hell they want me on stage?"

"Shit how the hell are we supposed to know? We didn't plan this dinner."

"I'm not going." Dean crossed his arms and shook his head.

Alyssa sighed and ran a hand over her face. "Dean just go."

"No."

"Look, if I gotta have Roman carry you himself to that stage you're going to go. Stop being a little wimp!" Alyssa hissed, pushing Dean in his back with all of her strength.

"Dammit!" Dean cursed as he stumbled forward towards the stage. He held his head down as he climbed up the steps, the crowd clapping loudly for him. Despite wrestling in front of thousands of fans weekly, he couldn't help but feel a little self conscious at that particular moment. He didn't know what was about to happen or who was responsible for him being singled out. But he was going to make sure the culprit would be punished severely.

Once Dean stood on the stage, two smiling, scantily clad women flanked his sides and escorted him to a single metal chair that sat in the middle of the stage. The two ladies wordlessly strapped both of his arms to the chair tightly, his curious gaze watching their every move. The hostess from earlier stood in front of him, a sneaky glint in her eye.

"Fever is not only a place that our guests can shed their inhibitions but it is also a domain for everyone to act out their own special fantasies as well. Hope you enjoy Mr. Ambrose."

A few seconds after the three women left the stage, the soft melodic sounds of Ciara's _"Body Party"_ flowed through the speakers. Before Dean could comprehend what was going on a slender woman emerged from behind the curtains and strutted in front of him, swaying her hips to the music. A studded black baseball cap sat on her head, concealing her face as she danced around the chair, her silk glove covered hand running along the back of the chair. She stood behind Dean and ran her hands down his chest, leaning close to his face. She smiled as she felt his rapidly beating heart underneath her hand before she pulled away. She tossed a leg over Dean's shoulder, raising it slightly and rubbing it against his scruffy cheek.

_My body is your party, baby_

_Nobody's invited but you baby_

_I can do it slow now, tell me what you want_

_Baby put your phone down, you should turn it off_

_Cause tonight it's going down, tell your boys it's going down_

_We in the zone now don't stop_

Dean bit his bottom lip furiously to calm himself down, trying his best to ignore the hooting and hollering from his friends and the crowd. However, Dean couldn't stop himself from easing his eyes closed as the smooth leg rubbed against his skin. There seemed to be something so familiar about this dancer that he couldn't quite put his finger on. The moment the thought appeared in Dean's mind, panic coursed through his body. What if this woman was one of his many former flings? How would he be able to explain to Alexandria how somebody he bedded before was now giving him a personal dance for his birthday?

_You can't keep your hands off me, touch me right there, rock my body_

_I can't keep my hands off you, your body is my party_

_I'm doing this little dance for you_

_You got me so excited_

_Now it's just me and you_

_Your body's my party, let's get it started_

The woman dragged her hand across Dean's back, making his eyes pop open. She circled around the chair again until she was standing in front of him, her back to him. His eyes traveled down her frame that was covered in a loose fitting white button up shirt and a pair of high waisted sparkly black shorts that hugged her curvy bottom. His gaze subconsciously traveled down the length of her elongated legs until they landed on the pair of five inch black heels on her feet. Dean cleared his throat nervously as he felt himself getting excited, his dick stirring inside his jeans. No, this was wrong. No woman besides his girlfriend should've been able to garner such a reaction from him. Now he wished he would've been more adamant about leaving earlier.

As Dean silently counted the seconds until the show was over, the dancer turned around and stalked towards him, her steps deliberate in nature. Once she stood in front of Dean, she tipped the hat off her head, finally revealing her face.

"OH SHIT!" Jimmy hollered from the crowd, laughing. He leaned over and high fived Seth as Naomi stared at the stage in shock.

"Wait, is that Alex?!" Roman asked as he turned to face Alyssa, bewildered. He watched as his wife calmly sipped her Sangria and avoided his gaze.

_Boy you should know that your love is always on my mind_

_I'm not gonna fight it, I want it all the time_

_Boy you should know that your love is always on my mind_

_And I can't deny it, I want you, I want you_

Ignoring the reaction of her friends, Alexandria focused on Dean only, smirking at the look of shock that crossed his face as his eyes widened. She slowly pulled the silk glove off her right hand and tossed it at Dean. She dragged her left hand down the front of her body and teasingly caressed her covered mound before pulling it away, quickly discarding the remaining glove.

Alexandria stretched her left leg out to the side and arched her body. She poked her ass out in front of Dean's face as her hand grabbed her ankle. Her body rolled to the beat of the song, getting lost in the music as she listened to Dean mumble curses under his breath as he admired the position her body was contorted in. She slowly wound her body back up and stepped away from Dean. She stared at him through hazy eyes while her fingers expertly unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing.

Dean felt his mouth turn dry as cotton at the sight of Alexandria standing before him, the unbuttoned shirt revealing her chest that was covered in a form fitting sparkly black bustier that matched her shorts. He gnawed on his bottom lip as he watched her step towards him again, slowly shedding the shirt with every step. His dick pulsated against his zipper and he felt like he was going to burst at any time. He cursed loudly, wishing he could break free of the restraints his arms were in so he could run his hands over every inch of Alexandria's body and ravage her in front the whole damn restaurant.

_I can't lie, I won't lie, it's amazing_

_My faces, the places, your taking me_

_Baby take your time now, there's no need to rush_

_We can go another round if that's what you want_

_Cause tonight it's going down, yeah you know it's going down _

_We in the zone now, don't stop_

Seeing the internal struggle sprawled across Dean's face made Alexandria's panties dampen with excitement. She leaned over towards his ear and softly nipped it, her tongue tracing the lobe slowly. She quickly pulled away from her boyfriend and dropped low into a squatting position, her hands perched on her kneecaps. An easy smirk spread across Dean's lips as he watched Alexandria bounce up and down on the balls of her feet, her ass rotating in a circle.

He groaned as he felt her hands land on his thighs as she slowly raised her body. She teasingly moved them up his body before they landed on his crotch, a devious glint in her honey brown orbs. Dean squeezed his own hands into fists, his knuckles turning ghostly white at the scene before him. Alexandria winked at Dean when her hands reached his hardened dick, her tongue sneaking out of her mouth and coating her full lips with a thin layer of saliva.

"You know I'm gonna fuck the shit outta you when we get back don't you?" Dean growled lowly through his teeth so only the two of them could hear him. A maniacal laugh fell from his lips as thoughts of him twisting Alexandria's body in numerous positions until the wee hours of the morning crept into his mind.

_You can't keep your hands off me, touch me right there, rock my body_

_I can't keep my hands off you, your body is my party_

_I'm doing this little dance for you_

_You got me so excited_

_Now it's just me and you_

_Your body's my party, let's get it started_

Choosing to ignore Dean, Alexandria slowly turned her body around while she was still in the squatting position so that she was now facing the crowd. She placed her hands on her knees again and resumed to bouncing up and down, pausing every few seconds to twirl her hips as she tossed a glance towards Dean over her shoulder. She bent her torso backwards as she lifted her body, showing off the flexibility she gained as a dancer back in the day. Dean felt his breath hitch in his throat as her mouth softly grazed the crotch of his jeans before moving up his chest.

When Alexandria finally stood to her full height, she turned around to face Dean, standing in between his wide spread legs. Roughly grabbing his hair with her hands, she pulled his face close to her stomach. Dean quickly took advantage of the move and bit her wrist, making Alexandria slightly jump at the sensation of his teeth on her soft skin. She pushed his head away and bent over, placing her hands outside of his knees on the chair. She tossed her head forward, her hair flipping over her face and twirled her body to the song.

_Boy you should know that your love is always on my mind_

_I'm not gonna fight it, I want it all the time_

Alexandria moved to the side of the chair and held onto the arm, dropping low to the floor once more. Her hips moved from side to side before she slowly raised her body, her back arching with the lift. Dean bit his upper lip roughly as he watched her toss her left leg over his lap, her stiletto heel lightly digging into his denim covered thigh as her thigh rested in front of his face while she faced the crowd sideways.

_Boy you should know that your love is always on my mind_

_And I can't deny it, I want you, I want you_

Alexandria then turned her body completely so she was facing Dean again, lowering her leg to the floor. She stood above him, her gaze filled with adoration and desire. Her fingers ran through Dean's messy hair, breaking it apart. She slowly lowered herself onto his lap, wrapping her slender legs around the chair he was sitting in and leaned close to him. Alexandria placed a sweet kiss on his lips and pulled away quickly before Dean could fully enjoy it.

"Happy birthday babe," she whispered as she reclined her body.

_The things I wanna do to you_

_My body's calling you_

_I'm having so much fun with you_

_Now it's just me on you_

_Your body's my party, let's get it started_

Alexandria started to gyrate on Dean's lap as she leaned backwards, placing her hands on the floor behind her to brace herself. Her legs spread open slightly as her body twisted in synch to the the song, her ass pressing into Dean's dick. The crowd roared in approval as Dean yelled expletives, desperately trying to tear away the restraints that held his arms captive. Alexandria uncrossed her legs and flipped backwards, landing perfectly on her right leg as the song came to an end, a wide grin appearing on her face.

The audience stood to their feet and gave a standing ovation for the performance as the three women from earlier appeared on the stage once again. The hostess started to talk on the microphone while Dean was unleashed from the restraints. However Alexandria didn't comprehend any words that were said as she locked eyes with Dean. A chill ran through her body when she observed the darkened appearance of Dean's blue orbs, lust and passion swirling. She knew that when they got back home, she was in store for some very intense and wild sex with her attractive boyfriend.

Mission accomplished.

* * *

><p>The moment the door to Alexandria's apartment clicked closed, Dean jumped on top of her. She yelped in shock as his lips landed on hers in a sloppy kiss, her body tumbling backwards into the door. The pain that ricocheted through her body from the impact was quickly replaced by pleasure the moment she felt Dean's hand palm her breast through the sheer navy blouse she was wearing. It was a miracle Dean had waited so long to pounce on his girlfriend. He somehow managed to survive throughout the rest of dinner without so much of a murmur to anybody at the table. When Alexandria noticed how withdrawn he was, she started to doubt her decision to surprise Dean with the performance believing he was upset she was so raunchy in front of not only his friends but strangers neither of them knew.<p>

Clearly she was wrong.

"Dean, just wait please."

Alexandria gripped Dean's hair and pulled his face away forcefully. Her chest rose rapidly with every breath she took. Their dueling heartbeats were the only sound in the room before Dean quietly cleared his throat.

"Doll face, the word wait simply isn't in my category right now."

Alexandria's eyes eased closed as Dean stepped towards her, dragging his index finger down her jawline. He groaned as the aroma of her flowery scented perfume filtered through his nostrils. Words simply couldn't describe how much he wanted Alexandria at that particular moment.

"Just let me slip into something more comfortab-"

Dean promptly quieted Alexandria as he ripped open her blouse, buttons flying everywhere. She gasped quietly at the move while the two of them stared at each other. Without another word, Alexandria wrapped her arm around Dean's neck, kissing him hard. She moaned as she bit his lip, quickly slipping her tongue inside his mouth as she felt his arm wrap around her waist. Her leg curled around his torso and Dean quickly got the hint and lifted Alexandria's body off the floor, carrying her to her bed which sat a few feet away in the studio apartment.

Alexandria's fingers frantically worked to unbutton Dean's shirt, desperate to feel his skin. By the time she got the entire shirt unfastened, the couple reached their destination. Dean gently tossed her onto the bed and stood above her, peering at Alexandria through half lidded eyes. She propped her body weight on her elbows as his fingers weaved through her hair, softly massaging her scalp.

"You think you're slick don't you darling?"

"I just wanted to do something memorable for your birthday Dean."

Dean shook his head. "No, I think you wanted to tease me so badly to the point where we would come home and so I would fuck you through the mattress." He leaned closer to Alexandria's ear, engulfing it with his mouth. Her body shook as sounds of his heavy breathing flowed through her ear, his chest pushing against hers. "Guess what Alex? We're both about to get what we want."

Alexandria turned her face to kiss Dean when he quickly moved away. She pouted as he stood in front of her, smirking. He bent his index and middle finger backwards, summoning her. Alexandria sat up and scooted closer to the edge of the bed, sitting directly in front of Dean's crotch.

"Undress me."

Unwilling to deny him anything on his birthday, Alexandria unbuckled Dean's belt, taking her time with the task. She pulled it through the belt loops on his jeans and tossed it on the bed. Her fingers unbuttoned his jeans and tugged them down his legs, revealing his navy boxer briefs. Alexandria stood to her feet and pressed her body into Dean's, moaning as she felt his hardness against her. Dean placed both of his hands on the side of her face and kissed her feverishly. Their hands tangled in one another's hair as his tongue probed the seam of her lips, demanding entry into her mouth. Once his tongue touched hers, Dean groaned into the kiss as he felt pre cum dripping from the tip of his cock, trickling down his length.

Alexandria pushed Dean's shirt off his shoulders and placed her hands on his impressive chest. It had been too damn long since the two had been intimate with one another. There had been countless nights where she had pleased herself with her vibrator during their Skype sessions while he was away filming his movie. But that simply didn't compare to having the real thing. She automatically knew their impending session was going to be intense, passionate, and animalistic to make up for lost time. It wouldn't take much for her to reach her orgasm.

Dean broke away from the kiss first. He licked his lips and smiled, his dimple appearing. "You have on too many clothes," he declared.

Dean watched closely as Alexandria followed his unspoken order, quickly stripping naked. She soon stood in front of him dressed in only her red lace bra and matching thong. Her hands moved to the multi strand pearl necklace that was around her neck when Dean stopped her, shaking his head, silently ordering her to leave the necklace on.

Alexandria stood still, waiting for Dean to make his next move. The silence in the room was palpable as he gazed at her in adoration, a smirk creeping onto his lips. Dean leaned close and placed his finger underneath Alexandria's chin, tilting her head upwards. She whimpered the second his lips pressed against hers again before he stopped.

Alexandria watched as Dean reached around her grabbing his belt off the bed. Curiosity flashed through her gaze. "What are you doing?"

"Do you trust me?" Dean asked, avoiding the question. The Georgia native nodded her head making his grin widen. "Good. Well let's have some fun."

"What exactly did you have in mind?"

"You're not the only one with tricks and shit up your sleeve doll face. Get on the bed on your knees and face away from me," Dean ordered, his voice low and husky.

A shiver rolled down Alexandria's spine at Dean's tone. She climbed onto the bed and kneeled on her knees, facing away from him like he instructed. He crouched behind her and brushed his lips against the back of her neck tauntingly causing her body to stiffen. While his teeth sunk into her skin, Dean expertly unsnapped her bra allowing it to fall from her body. His hands immediately sought her breasts, squeezing them and plucking her nipples into harden peaks. Alexandria's head lulled back and rested on Dean's shoulder, a loud moan filling the room.

Dean's hands dropped to Alexandria's covered mound. He groaned when he felt how damp her panties were. "You excited for me doll face?"

Alexandria nodded her head. "I've been looking forward to getting you alone all day."

"And why is that?"

"Because I missed...Oh Dean!" Alexandria cried out in pleasure the moment Dean's finger slipped inside her panties and stroked her throbbing clitoris.

"Finish your sentence Alex. What were you looking forward to? What did you hope to accomplish with your surprise?"

Alexandria's breathing became labored with each torturous stroke to her clitoris. Her mind was spinning and she couldn't form a coherent sentence. The only thing she could focus on was how much she wanted Dean at that moment. No scratch that. _How much she needed him._ How much she yearned for him. The desire she held for her boyfriend was so strong she was sure she would combust at any moment.

"I want you to fuck the shit out of me," Alexandria requested boldly, her voice breathless.

Dean nodded his head in approval, chuckling at the statement. He pecked Alexandria on the cheek. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear doll face. Lay down."

Alexandria was on auto pilot as she did exactly what Dean told her. Her brows furrowed in confusion as she felt him pull her arms behind her, resting half of his weight on her back so she couldn't move away. The moment she felt the worn leather on her wrists, her head snapped up.

"Dean what the hell?!"

Dean leaned back and inspected the job he did tying Alexandria's arms behind her back with his belt, making sure the knot was secure enough to ensure she couldn't escape but not tight enough to hurt her.

"You got your chance to tie me up earlier so it's time I return the gesture."

"You don't play fair," Alexandria whined.

Dean's chilling laughter resonated throughout the room. He leaned close to Alexandria and grabbed onto her thong with his teeth before pulling them off. Her butt cheeks tightened when she felt his teeth lightly scrape against her ass. Once he removed her panties, Dean quickly pushed his boxer briefs down his legs, allowing his engorged cock to spring free. "I've always played dirty Alex. But don't act as if you don't like it."

Before she could rattle off a rebuttal, Dean plunged into Alexandria's warm canal, causing him to release a throaty groan and her to whimper in shock. His mouth dropped open in amazement as he felt her walls clamp around his cock, suffocating him. It had been too fuckin long since he had been inside his doll face. He, like her, had been looking forward to this moment. He just hoped when he started to move he wouldn't explode prematurely.

Dean started to slowly rock back and forth inside of Alexandria, his knees parting her legs further apart. He gripped her hips tightly, squeezing the soft flesh with his fingertips knowing the move would leave red marks on her skin the next day. "I think you're tighter than you were last time," Dean growled through gritted teeth.

Alexandria giggled. "It's just been a while since my sexy boyfriend has properly fucked me."

"Well we've got all night to get reacquainted Alex. I hope you're up for it."

Deciding not to respond, Alexandria lifted her body and arched her back, pressing her ass closer to Dean's body. He grunted lowly, the angle of her body allowing his penis to plunge deeper inside of her. Dean couldn't stop his eyes from rolling backwards in his head, loving how fuckin great and perfect Alexandria felt around him. Her moist pussy engulfed him like a cocoon, her walls quivering around him.

Dean watched in amazement as his penis slid in and out of Alexandria, her essence coating him as the image made his mouth water. He pulled out slowly before ramming back inside of her, pausing his movements. He continued the sweet torture for a few minutes causing Alexandria's body to thrash around below him, her soft whimpers flowing through his ears as she pleaded for more. Dean smirked as he enjoyed the fact that he was driving his girlfriend wild with desire. _'She's not the only one that can tease somebody,'_ Dean thought to himself smugly as he retracted his penis from Alexandria and held still.

"Deeeaannnn stop fuckin around," Alexandria huffed. She tried to reach for his penis with her restrained arms, smacking her lips when he moved out the way.

"Relax before you hurt yourself," Dean admonished sternly.

He jerked her head around and placed a sloppy kiss on her lips. Their lips remained attached to one another as Dean rammed into Alexandria making her scream out. He eagerly swallowed the noise as he started to wildly thrust inside of her. He placed a hand on the small of her back and pushed her back down. Her ass jiggled in rhythm to his movements as she matched his pace with her own, fucking herself on his dick. Sweat gathered on Dean's forehead as the sounds of his hips slapping against Alexandria's backside became the only noise in the room. Reaching forward, he grabbed a handful of Alexandria's hair, pulling it.

"Deeeaannnn fuck me! Fuck me baby!" Alexandria moaned as her breasts bounced up and down. She bit down on the pearl necklace she was wearing and felt her thighs shake.

Dean's hips snapped forward quicker and rotated in a circular motion. He licked the side of Alexandria's neck until he reached her jawline. "You feel so fuckin amazing. You ready to bust all over my cock doll face?"

Alexandria nodded frantically, a moan slipping from her mouth in response. She felt Dean's member swelling inside of her, indicating he was close to falling apart himself.

"Dean, remember what we talked about before?" Alexandria asked breathlessly, feeling her orgasm creeping up her legs slowly.

Widened blue orbs locked onto the side of Alexandria's face as she twisted her head back to look at him. "Are you sure?"

Alexandria nodded. "What the birthday man wants, the birthday man gets. Make me cum Dean so I can take care of you."

Not needing to be told again, Dean's hand dropped between Alexandria's legs. He thumbed her clitoris quickly, juices dripping onto his fingers and making him groan loudly.

"Just like that. Right the..OHHH SHIT DEEEEAAANNNNN!" Alexandria screamed as the coil in her abdomen unraveled. Her body shook uncontrollably as her orgasm knocked the wind out of her, her thighs constricting tightly. Her walls clamped down onto Dean squeezing his member tightly, wrapping him inside a protective layer of warmth while she cooed his name softly, the sounds causing Dean's stomach to churn with desire.

Dean quickly pulled his penis out of Alexandria and climbed off the bed, pulling Alexandria down on the floor also. He wordlessly placed his penis in between her two breasts and started thrusting frantically. Her breasts rubbed against the veins on his cock, the friction breathtaking and carnal. He felt Alexandria massage his balls making his eyes snap back to her face. She looked at him with wide brown eyes, her lips parted slightly. However, there was a certain devious glint in her stare as she silently teased him, begging him to let his own orgasm wash over him.

"Fuck I'm cumming," Dean growled quietly. A few seconds later, thick white ropes of his cum sprouted from the head of his penis. Some of the substance landed on Alexandria's breasts while the majority of it landed on her face. He felt his knees buckle when he heard her exhale softly, her tongue darting out of her mouth to lick his seed that landed on her lips.

Once his hips stopped moving, Dean moved away from Alexandria. He disappeared into her bathroom and returned with a damp washcloth. After cleaning off Alexandria's face and chest area, he wiped his penis clean before he reached around to unleash her wrist from the confines of his belt. The two of them climbed into the bed, Alexandria resting her head on Dean's chest. He grabbed her wrists and rubbed them slowly, bringing one at a time to his mouth and placing a kiss on the indentations the belt made.

"You okay?" he questioned.

Alexandria nodded her head. She turned to face Dean and kissed his chest, his body hair tickling her face slightly. Her eyes twinkled as she stared at him, her lips forming into a tiny grin. "I'm better now that you're back where you belong. I hope you had a great birthday." She raised her head to stare into Dean's eyes.

"I'll never forget it that's for sure," Dean answered truthfully before his lips met Alexandria's in a steamy kiss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: *lights cigarette* Song credit goes to "Body Party" by Ciara. I'll see you all next month. R&R :-)**_


End file.
